Lion au Serpent
by Gilly 090018
Summary: Pourquoi toujours devoir choisir entre deux camps. Ne peut-il pas y avoir un juste milieu ? Durant sa sixième année, Gwen, jeune sorcière, se retrouve face à des choix qui pourraient aussi bien faire le bien que faire le mal. Reste à savoir si elle fera les bons.
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

 **Aujourd'hui je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction dans le monde d'Harry Potter. J'ai beaucoup d'idées dans ce thème mais on va déjà en commencer une ce sera pas mal.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Ps: Levons tous nos baguettes à Alan Rickman**

 **RIP Alan Rickman (14/01/16)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **POV Gwendoline :**

 _Ma mère et moi étions dans ma chambre, en train de préparer mes affaires pour ma première année à Poudlard. Je sentais qu'elle était stressée bien qu'elle m'affirmait le contraire. Mon père rentra alors dans la pièce et nous toisa de son regard noir habituel._

 _ **« Maria, ma chérie, je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec Gwendoline ?, demanda mon père.**_

 _ **-Oh, Peter, et bien… je l'aide à faire ses bagages, répondit –elle.**_

 _ **-Voyons, relevez-vous toutes les deux. À votre avis, à quoi servent nos elfes de maisons, à la décorer ? Alors ils font une bien piètre décoration. »**_

 _Sur ce, il appela les elfes, leur ordonna de faire mes valises et de les descendre ensuite à l'étage inférieur._

 _La soirée se passa comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire un repas silencieux où l'on entendait seulement le bruit des couverts._

 _Le dîner terminé, je montai dans ma chambre après avoir saluée mes parents, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je m'allongeai attendant impatiemment le sommeil venir. J'étais tellement pressée d'être demain pour ma rentrée à Poudlard. Je rêvais depuis toujours de ce moment et je n'arrivais pas encore à croire que demain, il allait enfin se réaliser. Je m'imaginais déjà tellement de choses._

 _Je sentais le sommeil commencer à venir, lorsque j'entendis une dispute entre mes parents. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, ils étaient souvent en désaccord et ne se le cachaient pas. Je me retournai dans mon lit mettant mon oreiller sur mes oreilles, essayant de couvrir le bruit de leurs cris qui résonnaient dans tout le manoir, quand je me rendis compte que le sujet de leur conflit n'était autre que moi. Je m'assis donc sur mon lit et tendis l'oreille. Je n'entendais que très vaguement ce qu'ils se racontaient._

 _ **« Elle ira à Serpentard, toute notre famille vient de Serpentard, alors pourquoi, elle, n'y irait pas ?!, cria mon père.**_

 _ **-Parce que ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle y soit, je commence à en avoir marre de tout cela. Le Seigneur n'est plus, alors elle a le droit de choisir la maison qui lui plaît et ce qui lui semble juste !, répliqua ma mère.**_

 _ **-Non ! Elle sera à Serpentard ! Le Choixpeau l'enverra là-bas et cela sera très bien comme ça ! Fin de la discussion ! »**_

* * *

 _Le moment pour mon départ à Poudlard était venu. Je regardai encore une fois le grand manoir froid, puis en sortis et attendis mes parents. Le voyage jusqu'à la gare se fit en silence. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, le quai était bondé. Mon père regardait avec dégout les moldus présents qui accompagnaient leurs enfants. Personnellement, je n'avais pas vraiment d'avis sur les nés-moldus car d'un côté, il y avait mon père qui les détestait plus que tout et d'un autre, ma mère qui m'avait avoué avoir eu, pendant sa scolarité, une amie née de parents non-sorciers et que celle-ci n'avait absolument rien de différent de nous._

 _Le train allait partir. Après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents, je cherchai une place et trouvai un compartiment vide. Je m'y installais et me glissai vers la fenêtre où j'aperçus ma mère verser quelques larmes et mon père qui me regardait avec une certaine fierté à mon égard, ce qui était vraiment très rare. Je ne pouvais décidément pas le décevoir._

 _Le train était parti. Je regardai le paysage défiler lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. Je me retournai et mon regard croisa celui d'une jeune fille, c'était aussi une première année._

 _ **« Bonjour, excuse-moi, je peux m'assoir ?, demanda-t-elle, tous les autres sont pleins.**_

 _ **-Oui, bien sûr, lui répondis-je, en montrant une place.**_

 _ **-Merci. »**_

 _Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Elle, me parlant du monde moldu, étant de parents non-sorciers, qui m'était inconnu et moi de mon monde. Le trajet se passa très vite._

 _Lorsque je descendis du train, je cherchais la fille avec qui j'avais passé le voyage mais ne la vis nulle part. J'avais complètement oublié de lui demander son prénom. Tant pis, j'aurais sûrement l'occasion de la revoir._

 _Je ne savais pas où je devais aller et regardais partout autour de moi, lorsque j'entendis une voix grave nous appeler :_

 _ **« Les premières années par ici, suivez-moi, dit un homme vraiment très grand prénommé Hagrid »**_

 _Tous les nouveaux arrivants le suivirent et nous arrivâmes au château. Il était vraiment immense et les lumières qui l'éclairaient dans la nuit le rendaient magnifique._

 _Une dame qui se présentait comme le professeur McGonagall prit la place de Hagrid et nous conduisit devant une immense porte en bois où l'on pouvait entendre derrière celle-ci toutes sortes de voix._

 _ **« Derrière moi se trouve la grande salle, vous allez être appelés par ordre alphabétique et allez être dispersés dans les quatre différentes maisons qui sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. »**_

 _Je levai brusquement la tête, c'était donc cela Serpentard, le sujet de dispute de mes parents._

 _La dame ouvrit alors la porte et tous les regards des personnes présentes se retournèrent pour nous dévisager. J'aurais dû me sentir toute petite ou rouge de honte mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Au contraire, je marchai la tête haute jusqu'à un chapeau qui devait être le Choixpeau dont avait parlé mon père._

 _Les premières années étaient alors appelées et à tour de rôle, le Choixpeau les envoyait dans une maison :_

 _ **« Hermione Granger »**_

 _Je vis alors la fille avec qui j'avais parlé dans le train, elle avait l'air d'être assez stressé. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau cria :_

 _ **« Gryffondor ! »**_

 _À ce mot, tous les élèves d'une rangée de table se levèrent et l'acclamèrent._

 _ **« Drago Malefoy »**_

 _J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais ne m'en préoccupai pas car, en voyant le garçon qui s'était avancé, sa tête ne me disait rien._

 _ **« Serpentard !, dit le Choixpeau »**_

 _ **« Harry Potter »**_

 _D'un coup, toute l'assemblée se tut. Je connaissais l'histoire de ce garçon, il était très connu chez les sorciers. Je le vis s'avancer avec un air plus que gêné. Le Choixpeau mit plus de temps à lui choisir une maison mais l'envoya tout de même à Gryffondor._

 _ **« Gwendoline Stewart »**_

 _C'était à mon tour. Je repris alors mon souffle et me dirigeai la tête haute vers une chaise puis m'assit dessus. On me posa alors le Choixpeau sur la tête._

 _ **« Miss Stewart, dit le Choixpeau, cela fait décidément bien longtemps que je n'avais point vu de Stewart. Alors, dans quelle maison vais-je te mettre. À Gryffondor ? Oui… Ou tient, à Serpentard ? Mon petit doigt me dit, enfin, petit doigt c'est une expression bien sûr, que tu as une petite préférence pour Serpentard. Mais pourquoi donc Serpentard ?**_

 _ **-S'il vous plaît, Serpentard, Serpentard, je ne veux pas décevoir mon père, suppliai-je**_

 _ **-Hum Serpentard… ton père… Très bien, Serpentard ! »**_

 _Toute la rangée de Serpentard m'acclama et je m'installai alors à leur table._

 _Une fois tout le monde dans sa maison, nous commençâmes le festin. Je jetai alors un regard vers la table des Gryffondors et croisai le regard d'Hermione. Elle me sourit et je fis de même._

 _A la fin du repas, un des préfets de Serpentard conduit les premières années vers leur dortoir. Soudain, un homme que j'identifiai comme étant un professeur dit quelque chose au préfet et celui-ci acquiesça tout en me regardant. Le professeur me fit alors signe de le suivre. Aucun des autres élèves ne s'en préoccupèrent, trop concentré à faire connaissance. Je suivis alors l'homme. Une boule commençait à se former dans mon ventre. Qu'avais-je pus donc faire ?_

 _J'arrivai alors dans un bureau puis vis un homme que je reconnus comme étant le directeur de l'école; Dumbledore. Mince, qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire pour atterrir ici ? Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, le directeur me dit :_

 _ **« Rassurez-vous Miss Stewart, vous n'avez rien fait. Mais j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle. Votre mère est décédée, je suis navré, toutes mes condoléances. »**_

 _Je sentis alors une énorme vague de tristesse m'envahir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Je l'avais vu ce matin et elle allait parfaitement bien._

 _ **« Que lui est-il arrivée ?, réussi-je à demander. »**_

 _La boule qui était précédemment dans mon ventre se trouvait à présent dans ma gorge. J'essayai tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes._

 _ **« Elle est tombée d'un escalier et quand un de vos elfes l'a découvert, il était malheureusement trop tard. Il y a néanmoins, inscrit quelque chose vous concernant dans son testament. Elle implore l'école de Poudlard de vous rediriger vers une autre maison que celle de Serpentard. Elle précise celle de Gryffondor. Voyez-vous ma chère, en temps normal nous ne pouvons pas accepter cela mais étant données les circonstances, nous sommes exceptionnellement en mesure de vous transférer à Gryffondor. Cependant, vous ne devrez le révéler à personne. Je ne voudrai pas me retrouver avec plein de jeunes sorciers me suppliant de les transférer à leur tour.»**_

 _Sans me demander mon avis, il me prit les affaires ayant un lien avec la maison Serpentard et me donna en échange celle de Gryffondor._

 _ **« Nous avons aussi déplacé vos valises dans une chambre de Gryffondor. Elles vous attendent. Allez dont vous coucher, il est tard, me dit-il »**_

 _Je sortis alors de son bureau et on m'accompagna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor._

 _Je montai les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles et cherchai alors un lit vide que je trouvai après quelques minutes. Il y avait aussi ma valise juste à côté. Je me préparais à me mettre au lit quand une petite voix me dit :_

 _ **« Gwendoline ? Que fais-tu ici ?, me demanda-t-elle.**_

 _ **-Hermione ?, dis-je, surprise. »**_

 _Je lui expliquai alors toute l'histoire qui m'était arrivée et lui intimai de la garder pour elle car je n'étais pas censée en parler._

 _ **« Et bien qu'elle histoire. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère… Mais je suis contente que tu sois dans cette maison. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais la route m'a fatigué. Bonne nuit, me dit-elle en baillant.**_

 _ **-Oui, bonne nuit ».**_

* * *

Je rouvris les yeux et mis quelque temps avant de comprendre que cela n'était qu'un rêve. J'étais dans une chambre chez les Weasley. La lumière essayait de s'infiltrer dans la pièce et j'en concluais qu'il faisait maintenant jour. Je m'assis sur mon lit et essayais tant bien que mal de replacer mes cheveux blonds en bataille.

 **« Tu décides enfin à te réveiller marmotte ! s'exclama une jeune femme.**

 **-Très drôle Hermione, dis-je en souriant à ma camarade de chambre**. »

J'avais passé la fin de mes vacances chez elle puis nous étions arrivées chez Ron et sa famille il y a quelques jours. Harry nous avait rejoint peu de temps après.

 **« -Bien dormi ?, me demanda Hermione.**

 **-Oui, mais c'était vraiment très étrange, j'ai rêvé de ma première journée à Poudlard, mais… exactement dans les détails, j'ai ressenti tous les sentiments que j'avais pu avoir durant cette journée, répondis-je**

 **-C'est sûrement la rentrée qui te met dans cet état-là, dit-elle.**

 **-Mais ça va pourtant être ma sixième rentrée.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tous les rêves n'ont pas forcément une signification tu sais, affirma Hermione.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai. Sinon toi, bien dormi ?**

 **-Oui, très bien, merci… Je voulais te demander quelque chose Gwen.**

 **-Oui, qui a-t-il ?**

 **-Tu sais si ton père est avec lui ? Il t'en a parlé ?»**

Depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Hermione et moi suspections mon père de l'avoir rejoint, même s'il ne m'en a jamais parlé depuis sa réapparition. Toute ma famille avait servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans exception. Nous gardions donc mon père, depuis maintenant deux ans, à l'œil.

 **« Non, je n'en sais rien, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Et je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel.»**

Pour tout vous dire, je ne parlais plus à mon père depuis ma quatrième année à Poudlard mais Hermione et les autres n'en savaient rien. J'avais confiance en lui et il a fait quelque chose d'horrible qui est vraiment impardonnable.

Après quelques minutes à essayer de sortir du lit, nous nous levions pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était notre sixième rentrée à Poudlard.

Nous arrivions tous à la gare et, comme d'habitude, le quai était bondé. Nous avions trouvé un compartiment vide et nous y installâmes. Harry nous parla de ses « merveilleuses vacances ». Ron lui mangeait toutes sortes de friandises et Hermione lisait un très vieux livre d'après la couverture.

Le voyage m'avait semblé très rapide par rapport à d'habitude. Le train s'arrêta et j'aperçus Hagrid qui, comme tous les ans, attendait les premières années.

Nous sortîmes tous les quatre de notre compartiment, puis du wagon. Je vis Harry prendre une grande bouffée d'air frai et dire en faisant de grands gestes:

 **« Poudlard, nous revoilà !**

 **-On aurait très bien pu s'en passer Potter, de ton retour, dit Malefoy toujours dans son compartiment, à travers la fenêtre. »**

Il était, comme à son habitude, accompagné de Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle.

On se regardait tous d'un air mauvais. On se serait cru dans un des films moldus qu'Hermione m'a montré.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy. Malheureusement pour mon ami, le professeur Rogue passait par là et sépara les deux ennemis.

 **« Vous n'avez donc pas honte, Mr Potter, dit-il en insistant sur son nom, d'attaquer un homme désarmé ? 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous commencez très bien l'année à ce que je vois. »**

Je vis Rogue faire demi-tour puis se diriger vers le château. Les trois petits toutous qui suivaient constamment Malefoy riaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Nous ne nous en préoccupions pas et prîmes à notre tour la direction du fort.

 **« Allez-si sans moi, nous dit Harry, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans le train »**

Je le vis alors s'éloigner, retournant sur ses pas, tandis que nous, nous continuions à avancer.

 **« Attaquer un homme désarmé, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se défendre, dis-je en pensant aux trois idiots qui l'accompagnaient, franchement nous enlever des points alors qu'on n'a même pas encore fait un pas dans le château, nan mais je rêve.**

 **-Gwen, ce n'est pas grave pour les points, on se rattrapera, dit Hermione, l'année commence à peine »**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une petite review.**

 **Allez, je vous dis à plus dans le prochain chapitre. :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou :)**

 **Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **POV Gwendoline :**

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle et nous nous installâmes à la table des Gryffondor où Ginny et Neville nous attendaient déjà.

 **« Harry n'est pas avec vous ?, demanda Ginny.**

 **-Nan mais il arrive, il avait oublié quelque chose dans le train, répondit Ron. »**

Le Choixpeau envoya, comme tous les ans, les premières années dans les maisons puis les nouveaux élèves. Il y avait justement un nouvel élève qui avait notre âge.

 **« Ethan Parker, dit McGonagall à l'intention du nouveau. »**

Celui-ci s'avança et s'asseyait sur le siège. Le professeur lui mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et il l'envoya à Serpentard. Comme d'habitude, les élèves de la maison en question l'acclamèrent.

Harry arriva enfin, le nez plein de sang, accompagné de Luna. Au bout de cinq minutes à essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qui lui était arrivé, nous abandonnâmes.

Au moment où Dumbledore s'avançait vers son pupitre, tous les élèves se turent. Son discours était complètement différent de ceux des années précédentes. Il nous parla de Tom Jedusor, ancien élève à Poudlard et de ce qu'il était devenu. Il nous mit aussi en garde contre ce qu'il pouvait faire, que chaque jour, à chaque heure et à chaque seconde, des forces maléfiques essayaient de pénétrer le château. Mais que, tout compte fait leur meilleure arme était nous.

Après, il nous présenta les nouveaux professeurs dont Slughorn, qui reprenait son poste de professeur de Potions à la place de Rogue et Rogue qui assurera maintenant le cours de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal). Puis nous pûmes enfin commencer le festin.

À la fin de celui-ci, tout le monde monta dans leurs différentes maisons. Certains élèves partirent directement se coucher tandis que d'autres restaient dans la salle commune à discuter.

Moi, j'étais assise dans un des fauteuils avec à mes côtés mes trois amis, qui parlaient je crois de Malefoy, et sur mes genoux, il y avait Brownie, ma chouette hulotte. C'était Hermione qui m'avait aidé à trouver son prénom.

 **« Hermione, je te dis que s'en est un, affirma Harry.**

 **-Et moi je te dis que non. Attends, tu imagines... Malefoy… un Mangemort, c'est complètement contradictoire, dit Hermione.**

 **-Moi, je pense que Harry a raison, dit Ron, et puis imaginez que d'autres Serpentards en soient aussi, on serait très mal.**

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu parles des trois nigauds qui le suivent partout en particulier, m'exclamais-je, m'incrustant dans la conversation.**

 **-Si exactement, peut-être que, comme tu dis, ils le suivent partout parce qu'ils sont tous les quatre des Mangemorts et que du coup, ils restent entre eux.**

 **-C'est ri-di-cu-le.**

 **-Je suis amplement d'accord avec Gwen, dit Hermione.**

 **-Vous pensez ça peut-être maintenant mais vous verrez plus tard, affirma Potter.**

 **-Harry, arrête, tu vas nous porter malheur, lui répondis-je en rigolant. »**

* * *

Nous nous lançâmes dans une nouvelle discussion puis après, nous décidions d'aller nous coucher car la journée avait été rude.

J'étais épuisée de ma journée de route et mon corps le ressentait car à peine m'étais-je allongée que je m'endormis.

 _Je prenais mon premier petit déjeuner de Poudlard quand Hermione me rejoignit suivi de deux autres personnes qui devaient avoir notre âge._

 _ **« Salut, me dit le premier, je m'appelle Ron.**_

 _ **-Gwendoline, lui répondis-je, mais tu peux m'appeler Gwen.**_

 _ **-Et moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.**_

 _ **-Je sais, après tout, tout le monde te connaît, lui répondis-je. »**_

 _Ils s'assirent tous les trois à mes côtés puis commencèrent leur déjeuner._

 _Soudain, les hiboux et chouettes arrivèrent, donnant le courrier à leur propriétaire. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas car je n'avais pas de chouette et personne ne m'envoyait jamais de lettre. Mais, contre toute attente, une petite chouette se posa juste devant moi avec, accrochée à sa patte un morceau de parchemin. Je la lui pris délicatement et l'ouvris. C'était de mon père, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il m'avait envoyé du courrier._

 _ **Chère Gwendoline,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous tenez le coup face à la tragique histoire qu'a vécue votre mère et espère que vous vous êtes bien intégrée dans la maison Serpentard. Je vous offre cette chouette pour vous féliciter et pour vous encourager pour la suite.**_

 _ **Recevez, chère fille, mes salutations distinguées,**_

 _ **Peter Stewart**_

 _Je la relisais une bonne dizaine de fois, avec la bouche toujours grande ouverte. Mon père croyait que j'étais à Serpentard. N'était-il pas au courant de la volonté de ma mère dans son testament ? J'étais flattée de son cadeau car c'était une première dans ma vie mais je ne le méritais décidément pas. Il me l'avait offert pour mon entrée dans la maison Serpentard et j'étais maintenant à Gryffondor. Que faire ? Devais-je lui dire que j'avais été transféré dans une autre maison ? J'allais le décevoir mais je ne peux malheureusement pas lui mentir. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je pris ma décision et lui répondis._

 _ **Cher père,**_

 _ **Merci pour votre cadeau, il m'a fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse que vous soyez fier de moi. Je ne vous décevrai pas.**_

 _ **Salutations,**_

 _ **Gwendoline Stewart.**_

 _Je donnai le papier à la chouette et elle s'envola. Je regrettai alors immédiatement la réponse que je donnai à mon père. Mais ce qui était fait était fait._

 _ **« C'était ta chouette ?, me demanda Hermione**_

 _ **-Oui, lui répondis-je.**_

 _ **-Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**_

 _ **-Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom.**_

 _ **-Moi je verrai bien Brownie, avec la couleur de ses plumes.**_

 _ **-Brownie ? Ça vient d'où ce prénom ?, demandai-je.**_

 _ **-Oh, ce n'est pas un prénom, c'est un gâteau moldu.**_

 _ **-Ah, j'aime beaucoup, alors elle s'appellera Brownie. Il faudra que tu me montres ce que c'est un jour. »**_

* * *

Le lendemain, j'avais mon premier cours de Potions avec Slughorn mais malheureusement, c'était un cours en commun avec les Serpentards.

Nous arrivions avec Hermione, dans la salle avec un peu d'avance. J'en profitai alors pour lui parler un peu.

 **« Au fait Hermione…, dis-je.**

 **-Oui, insista-t-elle.**

 **-Avec Ron, ça va ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça, bien sûr que ça va.**

 **-Ah oui, parce que j'ai vu comment tu le regardais et j'ai vu aussi comment il te regardait.**

 **-Gwen, viens pas mettre ton grain de sel là-dedans. Si je dois me confier, là-dessus, avoir de l'aide ou autres, je viendrai.**

 **-Okay, mais tu le promets, hein ? Ce n'est pas que je suis curieuse mais j'aime bien savoir ce qui se passe avec mes amis.**

 **-Oui, promis, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel »**

Le professeur arriva et nous pûmes commencer le cours.

 **« Avant de commencer notre cours, je voulais vous parler de mon club, je voulais savoir s'il y avait des volontaires pour le rejoindre, dit Slughorn. »**

À ce moment-là, Harry et Ron déboulèrent dans la salle et le professeur les accepta avec joie, avec trop de joie à mon goût. Ils prirent un livre ou plutôt se battirent pour prendre un livre et nous rejoignirent.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, sérieux ! Je dois m'entrainer pour les sélections de Quidditch, nous dit Ron.**

 **-Moi aussi et pourtant je suis quand même les cours à ce que je sache, lui répondis-je.**

 **-Bon, comme je disais avant d'être coupé, qui est volontaire pour rejoindre ce club ?, demanda Slughorn. »**

Comme la bonne élève que je suis…, je levai la main, suivi, sans grande surprise par Hermione. Quelques mains se levèrent timidement.

 **« Très bien, c'est noté. Bon, nous pouvons commencer. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir me préparer une potion d'Amnésie. Vous trouverez tous les ingrédients et informations à la page 40 de votre livre. N'oubliez pas, il y a une récompense à la clé, dit-il en nous montrant une fiole de Felix Felicis, allez, bonne chance à tous. »**

Je me précipitai alors vers mon chaudron et ouvris mon livre. Je voulais absolument gagner ce prix. Il pourrait vraiment m'être très utile. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas la seule à le vouloir, je voyais Hermione beaucoup plus concentrée que d'habitude, à mon grand étonnement Harry y mettait toute sa volonté et certains Serpentards étaient aussi de la partie. Je vis alors Zabini me regarder avec un air de défi. Oh, je rêve où tu me défis et bien tu vas être servi, pensai-je. Après avoir répondu à son regard, je me replongeai dans mon livre. Je partis chercher tous les ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin pour préparer la potion.

Cela allait faire cinq minutes que je cherchais l'eau du fleuve Léthé lorsque quelqu'un me tendit une fiole sous mon nez.

 **« Tiens, certains élèves ont caché des ingrédients. On dirait qu'ils veulent vraiment cette récompense à ce que je vois, dit Ethan, le nouveau.**

 **-Oh, merci.**

 **-Derrien, me répondit-il en souriant, au fait je m'appelle Ethan.**

 **-Gwendoline, mais tu peux m'appeler Gwen. »**

Les présentations faites, il repartit s'occuper de sa potion. Soudain, j'entendis une potion exploser, pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Je ne peux vous citer aucun cours où Seamus Finnigan n'avait pas fait exploser quelque chose.

Je regardai alors la potion de Ron qui était franchement dans un sale état. Elle n'avait pas la bonne couleur, ni même la bonne consistance.

 **« Alors Weasmoche, on ne sait même pas suivre la recette d'une potion digne de première année ?, se moqua Drago, qui avait rejoint notre table.**

 **-C'est vrai que la tienne est beaucoup mieux, lança Hermione, jetant un coup d'œil à la potion qui heureusement pour nous était un train de bouillir, même de cramer si vous voulez mon avis. »**

Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

 **« La mienne est mieux oui, mais tu vois je me fiche complètement de la récompense, Slughorn nous prend pour ses chiens, « Oh ! Quel bon travail, tiens, une récompense pour te féliciter », dit-il en imitant Slughorn.**

 **-Moi je trouve qu'il fait très bien son travail vu que vous êtes des chiens, répondis-je la tête haute fière de ma réplique, un peu pourrie certes, mais j'étais fière.**

 **-Tu te crois maligne Stewart, lança Zabini.**

 **-Ahah, oui très, répondis-je.**

 **-Oh et bien je suis heureux pour toi que tu sois aussi narcissique, dit-il.**

 **-Merc... »**

Avant que je puisse répondre, je vis Harry lever la main, signe qu'il avait fini… Fini ? Ce n'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas, pendant qu'on se battait limite avec ses pires ennemis, Monsieur continuait de préparer sa potion.

Le professeur le rejoignit et examina le contenu du chaudron. S'il pouvait en même temps la boire et nous faire recommencer cet exercice, j'en serais ravie.

 **« Eh bien Mr Potter, je suis impressionné, vous méritez bien ceci, dit-il en lui tendant la fiole contenant le Felix Felicis.**

 **-Merci beaucoup Monsieur.**

 **-Dites Harry, cela vous direz-il de rejoindre mon club.**

 **-Oh, ce serait avec joie professeur, répondit-il**

Lèche-bottes pensais-je.

 **« Et vous monsieur Weasley ?**

 **-Oh, euh, oui, pourquoi pas »**

 **« Finalement je suis d'accord avec Malefoy, il donne une récompense à son chien, j'en conclue donc que Harry est un chien, glissai-je à Ron.**

 **-T'es une très mauvaise perdante Gwen, tu sais ça ?, me demanda-t-il.**

 **-Oui, je sais malheureusement.** »

Je voulais vraiment cette potion, elle m'aurait beaucoup aidé. Et je ne vois pas quand Harry pourrait l'utiliser, il avait constamment de la chance. Bon, bien sûr il faut retirer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la liste. Hermione avait l'air dans le même état que moi.

 **« Bien, le cours est maintenant terminé, vous pouvez y aller. »**

* * *

J'étais dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, en train de me changer. Aujourd'hui, c'était les sélections et je postulais pour le poste de poursuiveuse avec Ginny. Son frère lui, postulait pour le poste de gardien.

Nous étions à présent tous sur le stade. Je m'échauffai avec Ginny, ensuite Harry nous donna les indications à suivre. Les poursuiveurs devaient essayer de marquer le plus de buts possible, de même pour les batteurs. Ron, lui, était le gardien et devait arrêter le plus de Souafles ou de Cognards. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il avait de la concurrence. Un certain Cormac Mclaggen. Jamais entendu parler d'ailleurs.

Hermione, elle nous observait depuis les gradins un livre à la main. Elle regardait Ron, qui arrivait à arrêter les coups. De l'autre côté du terrain, Mclaggen, lui se débrouillait plutôt bien. Je vis alors Hermione remuer les lèvres et Mclaggen loupa, comme par magie, le Souafle.

Je n'en revenais pas. Hermione avait envoyé un sort à Cormac pour qu'il rate le Souafle. Elle avait triché. Je devais retenir ce moment dans un coin de ma tête. Ça pourrait peut-être me servir un jour ou l'autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça allait être mon tour d'essayer de marquer. Le poursuiveur et moi nous passions le Souafle en nous rapprochant de plus en plus des anneaux. Puis je le passais à Ginny essayant de créer une diversion. Elle me le repassa, je tirai et marquai.

Puis vint le tour de Ginny qui marqua sans aucun problème. Elle était vraiment douée.

À la fin, Harry nous rappela et nous dit qui étaient les nouvelles personnes de l'équipe. Ginny et moi avions été sélectionnés ainsi que Ron.

Dans les gradins, les Gryffondors présent nous applaudissaient en criant des « On va gagner la coupe cette année » ou encore des « Les Serpentards vont se faire écraser ».

Il y avait une fille qui sautait littéralement sur les bancs en applaudissant Ron. Je ne savais pas qui était cette fille mais je n'avais pas trop envie de le savoir. À en voir la tête de Ginny et Hermione, je crois que le sentiment était partagé.

Nous repassâmes au vestiaire pour nous changer. Je sortis la première et attendais les autres dehors. Hermione me rejoins puis Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent ensuite.

 **« Ça vous dit d'aller aux Trois Balais pour fêter votre entrée dans l'équipe, proposa Harry qui regardait une personne qui marchait dos à nous que je ne reconnus pas à cause de la neige qui avait commencé à tomber.**

 **-Bonne idée Harry, dit Ron. »**

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors tous vers le bar en question.

* * *

 **Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**

 **Et je vous dis à plus dans le prochain chapitre. :)**


End file.
